frozen tears
by amber eyed wolf
Summary: Updated! Trapped on a freezing mountian Aragorn desperatly fights to save Legolas from the Myandrail, but will the mountian kill them both before Aragorn can help him? Sequal to the darkness stirs once more don't forget 2 read it! and review...please?
1. cold

            A/N: After a longish break I am back! hello! Hi! Ok anyway, thank u all my wonderful reviews, (again) so here my next story in the um……….no name series. 

            New quote! 

            "You laugh because I'm screwed. I laugh because I know I'm screwed!" –Jianna 

*********************************************************************

            There was no way to measure the passing of the hours save for the ever growing pain in the human's legs. Aragorn looked ahead and flinched. Snow pelted his face nearly blinding him. The human glanced at Legolas. His elven companion's gaze was fixed on his feet his breathing was labored. Aragorn's heart went out Legolas, to survive so much and then have to brave the mountain was a horrible punishment indeed for one so weak. 

            "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked up for a moment. His eyes were clouded and full of tears. In the silence since they had left the cave Legolas had obviously been remembering the past few days. 

            "I'm fine," The elf huffed and walked on relentlessly. 

            Aragorn walked along side his friend thinking, _No your not mellon nin. I can see it in your eyes. In your step, simply the way you breathe. _

They continued walking till Aragorn demanded that they stop. Legolas grudgingly accepted. They sat in a hollowed out cave that Aragorn had made. There was a small fire in the center casting a reddish glow over the elf's face. 

            "You're not alright," Aragorn said, it was a statement rather then a question. 

            Legolas sighed. "No, I'm not." Aragorn looked up in surprise at his friend. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Every time I let my mind wander I see him again. Down the very finest detail, the way he spoke, the slight hiss in his voice. The steel toed boots. The way he looked at me, like I was a pet, a toy even." 

            "Talk to me," Aragorn said with a slight force behind the words. He moved closer to the elf. Legolas looked wistfully at his feet. 

            "Can I have something to eat?" 

Aragorn growled as he emptied the contents of his pack on the ground. "All we have is Lembas." 

            Legolas greedily snatched away one of the cake and tossed the other to Aragorn. 

            The human and elf ate in silence. Finally the sound of munching stopped. For a while Aragorn starred into to the fire waiting for Legolas to talk. He looked up and the elf and smiled. Legolas was fast asleep. Aragon curled up in his friends shoulder and slept. 

            Legolas jolted awake. The human nestled in his side jumped as well. 

            "Legolas?" Aragorn asked concerned, "Are you all right?" 

            Legolas nodded unsurely. "fine." He carefully sat back and let his body relax. Aragorn waited a moment before resuming his position.  Legolas willed himself to sleep, but his body had other plans. The burns on his back were burning, and the tender welts were probably infected. With his luck Legolas would probably never sleep again that night. His body was in to much pain, as was his mind. 

            Legolas rolled over fitfully. Aragorn's half conscious body fell with a thump on the snowy floor. Legolas heard the dull thump and looked over his shoulder at the disheveled ranger who was lying on the floor. The elf chuckled. 

            "You know it's cold down there." Aragorn mumbeled. 

            "I can't sleep." Legolas said praying that Aragorn understood that eh wouldn't be able to sleep now.  

            "Do you want to keep moving?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded relived. Aragorn kicked some snow over the fire and in minutes they were back in the storm. 

The first blast of wind nearly knocked Legolas off his feet. Aragorn held tightly onto the elf and began to trudge thorough the snow. Aragorn pulled up his hood and  focused on walking forward. Legolas managed to help Aragorn stay a little above the snow. They walked for what seemed all night, but there was no sunrise to give them even a bit of hope. They sky was black as night. The snow was starting to pick up and Legolas was begenign to slow down. 

"Come on Legolas," Aragorn begged. "We have to keep moving!" He held on tightly to the elf and half carried him. 

Legolas nodded and pushed away from the ranger. The elf struggled against the wind, looking like it would blow him away.  He fell into the snow unconscious. Aragorn kneeld by his friend and quickly made sure he was still alive. When Aragorn was sure he was fine the ranger slung the elf over his shoulder and stood up again. His knees quaked, but he kept walking. As the ranger trudged through the snow he blocked all feelings. All his energy was spent thinking about putting one foot in front of the other. 

His knees gave and Aragorn fell into the snow. He used his body to keep Legolas from hitting it to. Aragorn carefully dragged the elf out of the wind. He quickly made a little den in a snow drift where he and Legolas could rest. It was sloppy and cold, but it was warmer then outside. He tried to start a fire, but his miserable attempts failed. Aragorn gave up and wrapped Legolas in his cloak. The ranger lay down next to Legolas and fell asleep shivering. 

A small jerk woke Aragorn up. Another larger jerk roused him fully. Aragorn looked over at the elf and cursed. Legolas was shaking. His body went into convulsions to keep itself warm. Aragorn, with quaking hands, unwrapped Legolas from the cloaks and stripped of his leather jacket. He carefully put it on Legolas and rewrapped him. 

Legolas' shaking had almost stopped, but now that he wasn't shaking Aragorn noticed a slight tint of blue on the elf's cheeks. Aragorn desperately tried to start a fire and after a few minutes he did. Aragorn shivered violently and huddled around the small flickering flame for warmth. 

****************************************************************

            I know I know! I'm sorry its so short! And that it took so long to post……what can I say I'm a lazy ass. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen next please tell me! I kinda have a few end plans, but as of now I have no fillers. So anyone with any idea t all, tell me!


	2. trapt

            Heya! I'm sorry I can't see the reviews....Growl. I hope I actually do see them before I die lolz. Ok so here's chapter 2 unfortunately I don't know what anyone said so I'm on my own. This'll be longer I promise! *wink wink* 

**********************************************************************

            _"Poor little elfling. Lost in the snow, with only a pitiful human to save you. I told you, you should have just surrendered to me. But you choose to suffer. You will serve me elf. I will have you allegiance and your powers." His voice was exactly the same. Cool, cold, there was so little emotion. But Legolas could decipher the hint of anger, aggression, and evil. "The Myandrail may have chosen you," He spat. Sigath quickly regained his composure "But you're my prize, I will chain you up like a dog. I will make you beg for forgiveness. You cannot escape me. The Myandrail responds to me, you may own it, but I own you!" _

_            Legolas found himself chained to the wall. His hands were behind his back, cuffed by black, rusted cuffs. The rust cut his skin and the harsh metal itched his skin. The elf's tunic was shredded. Cuts along his chest bled freely. The same two bruises marred the smooth skin on his face. Apart from that his face was un scratched and this angered the elf the most. He struggled furiously, the harsh cutting into his wrists. Legolas tried desperately to stand, but the chains held him down to the ground. _

_            "Still fighting me Legolas?" _

_            The elf gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. That voice would drive him insane_. I am never broken. You can't hurt me_. He kept repeating it to himself, over and over again, downing out the voice of Sigath._

_            Sigath smiled his calm cool colleted smile. The only hint of insanity lay in the glint in his eye. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked. Sigath was sitting on a black marble throne. The marble did not shine or look smooth. In fact it seemed like rusted metal, stained with crimson. Legolas realized he was in a castle of some sort. From the darkness weighing down on his elfin shoulders he knew he was deep in Mordor. All around him was that black metal glinting with crimson stains. _

_            Legolas struggled wildly. Animalistic rage fired within him. "Get away from me!" he snarled. Sigath's surprise at the elf's resistance was quickly quelled. He stood up from his throne cockily. _

_            "I am going to make you wish you were never born." He closed in on the elf. Legolas snarled and struggled violently. _

_            "NO!" he screamed, "Get the hell away from me! GET AWAY!" _

            Legolas jolted awake. His body was shaking violently, weather with fear or cold he didn't know. Carefully he reached a trembling hand to his face and felt his cheekbone. He pressed gently on the skin. He breathed in sharply and withdrew his hand. The bruise was still there. He reached for the other cheek and cursed there was a bruise there too. His eyes glistened with tears of fear. He tried to calm himself by breathing in to the count of three and out for the count of three. It didn't work. 

            A shudder beside him made Legolas aware of the human next to him. Aragorn's body was shivering violently. "Oh no, you stupid ranger." He moaned. He gently shook the human's shoulder, waking him. "Come on wake up! We have to keep moving!" 

            The human groaned and shivered. He rolled away from the elf. 

            "Come on lazy human," Legolas said lightly. Aragorn didn't move. Fear began to grow in the elf's heart. "Aragorn wake up!" Legolas carefully felt the human's forehead and pulled away with a slight gasp. The ranger was burning up.  Legolas shoved a handful of snow down Aragorn's shirt. He sat up with a jolt and shivered. 

            "Damn elf," he muttered. His arms were wrapped protectively around himself, he tried desperately to keep warm. "I can't feel my toes," 

            "What!" Legolas yelled. He pulled off the humans boots and was met by the sight of slightly blue toes. Legolas sat back abruptly against the wall breathing deeply. 

            "Legolas?" His friends asked, his teeth clattering. 

            "It's nothing," Legolas whispered. HE had aggravated the burns on his back.  His bright blue eyes wondered over to the fire and he noticed something. The snow near the fire was melted. He crawled over to the snow and reached a hand in. He smiled. The snow was like warm water. Without warning Aragorn's feet were shoved in the warm water to thaw. Legolas warmed his hands and feet as well. 

            For a while everything was fine. The two friends chatted light heartedly, their previous challenges forgotten. Finally Aragorn's ever caught up with him. The human nearly passed out. Legolas gently set him on the ground and let himself relax.  After a few moments he closed his eyes and sweet darkness took over. 

            "No, please." Aragorn whispered. He rolled over. "Leave him alone. Get away, get away!" He thrashed in his sleep. "Let him go!  No! You can't take him! Hold on mellon nin. Please stop it! LEGOLAS!" 

            Legolas' eyes flew open. "Aragorn!" The human lay thrashing wildly on the cold snow whimpering like an abused puppy. "Wake up!" The elf shook Aragorn, but he didn't acknowledge the elf's presence. 

            "Leave him alone! Stop it!" Aragorn yelled again. Legolas frantically tried to wake him. Aragorn screamed. His body shuddered violently. He was still burning up. _He's delirious! _Legolas thought frantically. Legolas shuddered at his friends screams, they shook him to the core. The elf began to hyperventilate. Air was quickly escaping him. 

            "Aragorn please wake up! You're dreaming!" But Legolas realized that Aragorn wasn't dreaming. He was suffocating on his fear. "No! Sigath, don't touch him! He is not a part of this!" 

            The wind howled carrying that voice. _Now he is. The lost heir to Gondor. _Fear of that voice showed plainly in the elf's bright blue eyes. All was lost. He had Aragorn. _ NO! _The back of his mind screamed. _You will not give up on Aragorn now, not ever! _

            "I will not be defeated. I did not fight you for so long to give in now!" Legolas yelled his voice horse. But there was nothing he could do. 

            "Please Legolas," Aragorn whimpered. "Make it stop, Get away!" Legolas' heart wrenched itself into his throat. 

            "I'm here mellon nin. I will always be here." Legolas whispered. He clasped the human's hand tightly. "I am not going to give up." 

            "Legolas help me! don't let him get the Myandrail! Leave him alone! no!" Aragorn screamed. 

            "I'm here!" Legolas screamed. "I won't let him get the Myandrail! It'll be alright." For a moment the human stopped moving. All was silent. Horrible cuts opened up all over the ranger's body. Blood oozed from the wounds. The look of horror on the elf's face could not be measured in words. 

            "ARAGRON!" more cuts opened up. Legolas desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop. They looked like knife wounds. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" 

            Legolas was crying. Tears leaked down his bruised cheeks and dripped of his chin. He hugged the shuddering human's body. Aragon's weak form didn't notice the elf. Legolas cried onto the humans shoulder. His dearest friend, his brother, would slowly bleed to death. Trapped in a nightmare, in the freezing cold snow. 

            _What will I say to Elrond? How will I tell Elladon and Elrohir? And Arwen? What have I done? How will I ever face them again. You can't die Aragorn. Middle Earth still needs you. _"YOU WILL NOT DIE!" legolas frantically tried to stop the bleeding everywhere. He constantly checked the human's weakening pulse. "I WON'T LET YOU!" 

            For a moment, just a moment. The wind stopped howling. The bleeding slowed. Aragorn lay still in peace. A beautiful voice, filled the air. A haunted melody of a voice so far away, yet so close. Legolas leaned into the voice, it comforted him, like a caress on the cheek. _Your part in this tale, young ranger, is far from over. And you, my dear Legolas, I must be brief as the one who haunts you is searching for me as I speak. You are the Myandrail. Do not fear it. It is your gift, if you want to ever kill Sigath you must control it. Please love, don't die on me. _

            The voice was gone. For a moment Legolas wished to hear her again, but it was gone. For a moment he wonder who she was, and why he felt that fire inside him when she had spoken. But the wind howled louder. Aragorn tembeled and screamed. Legolas looked down at him a for a moment dispared. 

            _You are the Myandrail_

            "I am the Myandrail," he whispered. "I am not your toy." His voice began to take on a feeling of an unearthly quality. "You will not hurt Aragorn anymore." 

            Again all was silent. Inside the elf there was a spark and a fire was lit. His eyes turned silver tinged with red fire. Red fire licked at his skin. It didn't burn him, but instead it made him like a huge ball of fire. "MYANDRAIL!" 

            The fire flaired up around him. Legolas gently cupped Aragorn's face in his hands. "Aragorn, you have to wake up! You won't let Sigath win! YOU CAN'T!" Legolas fed all of his energy into him, praying that it would give him the streangh to escape his nightmare. 

************************************************************************

HAHHAHAHA cliffie…sort of. Well I still gots 3 hours to write so byea! 

Thank ye reviewser, as a hint the next chapter will have even more nightmares!


	3. dark

            Hello! Lolz back again. Thank u all for reviewing. Yes this is chapter 3…..well…..hello. did you know that if you read to much you go blind? 

Well actually you don't go blind you more……loose eyesight slowly. 

            "you are my trained walrus and I shall call u my trained walrus." ~yours truly! 

************************************************************************

When he opened his eyes, the elf wished he hadn't. Legolas was still that tower, the dark marble gleamed dully in the fire light. His head pounded and his wrists bleed freely. He was kneeling on the cold floor, the way his arms were positioned behind him made I painful to look up. His eyes downcast the elf heard a small moan. He looked up and searing pain fired through his neck and back. 

"Legolas," 

            The elf couldn't look up. Aragorn's weak voice filled his ears and wrenched his already bleeding heart. "I'm here mellon-nin." 

            "I think I'm going to die here." His voice held no emotion, as if he didn't care. 

            Legolas' blonde head whipped up and the sight that greeted him made the elf want to scream. Aragorn's arms were chained above his head. The ranger's dark curls obscured his eyes. His toes barely reached the floor. Black and purple bruises covered his torso and he was so thin. One rib was angled oddly. Blood oozed from the cuts that covered his chest. They looked like knife wounds. 

            "No, you're not." Legolas whispered. "You can't die! We're going to get out of here. I'll find a way out."

            Aragorn smiled slightly. "I won't be coming with you." The ranger began to speak again despite the elf's protests. "I know I'm being selfish, but I can't make it out of this one." He coughed. Crimson blood stained his lips, and dripped down his chin. Legolas winced and held in tears. 

            "Don't do this to me," Legolas begged. His blue eyes were wide with fear, anguish, and tears. "Aragorn," 

            "I can't feel anything anymore." Aragorn said softly. "but I still remember, how much it hurt. I can still kind of feel it. The knife, it was all jagged. Don't you remember you own wounds Legolas?" 

            The elf looked down at himself and trembled. Horrible welts covered his back, probably from a whip. His shirt was tattered, like his heart. What worried Legolas, was that he hadn't remembered even feeling wounds. It was like they were just there. "No," 

            "Goodbye mellon-nin." 

            "Don't go Aragorn. Please, don't leave me all alone!" Legolas whispered. Tears slid down his bruised cheeks. They hit the floor silently, and splatter over the cold stone. 

            "Tell ada, I love him. And El and Ro. And Arwen, please tell her that I love her. Tell her to sail to the west with ada. Don't let her stay here. And tell Legolas not to dispare." 

            Dry, muffled coughs escaped for the elf's chest. His chest heaved with the  heavy sobs that shook his slender frame. "I will." 

            "Tell Legolas that there's always hope. Estel. Am I Estel?" 

            "Yes, you are. Keep talking Estel. It'll be alright." Legolas cried. 

            "No, hurts to talk. I'm going home." The human sighed. "I pray that Legolas will live out his immortal life. And forget me, for I am nothing. And I hope e sails to the west, with a beautiful elven wife."

            "No don't go! I won't go without you!" Legolas screamed.  

            "I pray we never meet again," Aragorn whispered. His breaths became labored and harsh. "Farewell, mellon-nin." 

            All was silent, save for the elf's sobs. The ranger's breath stopped. His body hung lifeless from the ceeling. Legolas was left in the dark. There was no light and no hope. Around the elf the world began to darknes. Slowly at first, then Legolas realized that he was still conscious. He was trapped in a void of darkness. No escape, no light, there was no end to this tunnel. 

            "No," legolas whispered. He tried to escape his chains, but couldn't budge. The elf subconsciously looked up, searching for the stars. There was nothing, no light and no hope. "ARAGON!" 

*********************************************************************

            Legolas stood alone in the dark room. It was raining out. It never rained in Rivendale, ever. Every elf mourned for the death of Aragorn, of Estel. Aragorn's body lay in the center of the room. The thin courtians billowed in the wind. Thunder split the black sky. 

            The elf showed no emotion. A block of stone. With no warning atall he threw himself onto the lifeless body of his friend and sobbed. "Forgive me Estel. Oh hell forgive. Come back, come back!" 

            "He is dead!" Legolas whipped around and saw Elrond standing on the top of the stairs. His face set in stone, anguish in his eyes. "You killed my son." Elladon and Elrohir entered the room, silent as the grave. 

            "You killed our brother," They said. They stood shoulder to shoulder. Their blue eyes were empty. "Now you will pay." 

            Legolas backed away from them. Aragorn's death had drove them insane. He hit into a body and jumped. "Ada!" His father was silent. 

            Slowly he looked down at legolas. His face a mask of stone. Legolas moved away from his father. Time slowed down. Something slammed into his back. Legolas' body screamed in pain. He turned around to see Elladon, holding a bow in his hand, his arrow buried in Legolas' back. Elrohir fired his own arrow. Legolas moaned. Another arrow buried itself un his chest. Legolas looked up. His father held the bow. He didn't even care. 

            "No," Legolas yelled. "This is a dream! It's not real! Ada! Don't you remember me!" 

            "My son is not weak." Thranduil said emotionlessly. "You are weak. You are not my son." 

            A figure emerged from the shadows. 

            "Aragorn?" Legolas whispered. This man had Aragorn's body, the same elvish grace and the same build. He had the same chizzled features. The same coal black curls and his eyes were the same blue. But they were empty, devoid, dead. 

As the man walked over to him, time went back to it's normal speed. He drew his sword and for a heartbeat the dead blue eyes met Legolas' bright ones. Legolas' eyes widened. There was a flash of recognition in the man's eyes.  For a split second the man was Aragorn. Then nothing. He drove his sword into Legolas belly. The elf didn't move, he didn't scream, he only looked into he man's eyes. Legolas looked down at the sword in his stomach. A patch of blood radiated form the wound. The man pulled back. 

Legolas fell onto his knees. He crumpled to the floor. Legolas lay there sobbing, blood pooled around him. He twisted slightly still crying. The sword clattered to the ground beside him. He looked up and Aragorn was there, not the man. 

"Aragorn?" Legolas whispered. 

Aragorn fell to his knees beside the elf and cradled his dying body, as if it were the most precious gift in all the world. "What have I done?" 

"Now," Legolas said, "I…We will meet in the halls of Mandos." 

"I'm sorry mellon-nin." Aragorn cried. "So sorry. I shouldn't have left you." 

Legolas closed his eyes. The elf was dead, and so was Aragorn. 

*******************************************************************

            Legolas looked down and saw his body. He saw Aragorn holding him. He saw his father weeping. Elrond was by his foster son's side crying. Elladon hugged his sobbing twin. The older twin held in his own tears. They stood above his broken body. 

            "No!" Legolas yelled. "Ada look up I'm right here!" Thranduil looked up, right through Legolas. His heart plummeted. _He doesn't see me. _Legolas thought. It was all over. "please no," the elf begged. "don't let it be so."

            He was a shadow. A ghost. "ARAGORN!" Legolas screamed. "NO, PLEASE LOOK UP! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Legolas finally broke down. His sobs consumed him. The defeated elf curled up into a ball in midair and let all thought leave him. He cried and cried.  _Please please please find me. Save me! __Ada__ you must see me. this is not real. It can't be. It never rains in Rivendale. _

            "THIS IS NOT REAL! IT'S NOT REAL!" 

            The rain poured down harder. And Legolas sobbed harder it was real. There was no hope. He was doomed to forever watch the people he loved suffer. And they would never see him. He looked out at Rivendale and for a moment his heart stopped. The rain was washing Rivendale away. It rained harder and Legolas laughed. It wasn't real. His father's figure was vanishing. The sight of his father vanishing stung, Legolas forced himself to remember that he wasn't real. 

            Once again the world was dark. Legolas was trapped in him a dark void. It was over. 

************************************************************************

            The elf opened his eyes hesatantly. The last time he opened his eyes it had been to his friends dying body. This time it was all dark. Legolas curled up into a little ball and desperately tried to hold in his tears. "I'm sorry Estel. I gave up on you. I shouldn't have been so weak. I should have gotten you out of there. if I hadn't disobeyed Sigath you would still be alive and there would still be hope." 

            _"Legolas do not despair," _ 

            Legolas bolted upright. That voice, that same mucical voice. "sing to me again, O muse."

            _She giggled. "Even in the dark, one so passionate as you can find beauty." _

"Call me not so muse," Legolas whispered, sobering. "Estel is dead." 

            _"Only if your heart believes it true." She whispered._ "_Listen to your heart, love, what does it tell you?"_

            Legolas looked over in the direction he heard her voice. For moment he was met by a gasp and startling hazel eyes. "There is hope left, but I can not see it. Perhaps it is not my hope." An invisible hand cupped his cheek. 

            _"You are the Myandrail. Why do you fear your power so? Embrace it. Do not let yourself be trapped in your fears. Do not fear the dark. I can not get you out of here. I can mearly tell you, that you must not be afraid. It is fear that traps you here." _

Legolas looked uncertain, but nodded. "Tell me your name." 

            _"I can't," her beautiful voice sounded uncertain and confused for the first time since Legolas had heard it._

"Why not?" 

            _"Call me an angel for that is all I will ever be to you." She planted a small kiss on his cheek and was gone. _

"Sing to me again, O muse." Legolas whispered to the dark. He closed his eyes for a moment and searched for the fire inside him he so desperately saught. The wolf inside that wanted held the desire to live, to kill. "Sigath." 

            The Myandrail light his body on fire. His hair blew up around his face as did his torn clothes. He opened his eyes and stood. He felt a streangh he had never felt before, the wolf was free. There was a star. A single star in the dark. 

            Legolas looked up at it eyes gleaming with hope. He ran to the star, as fast as his legs would carry him. Joy lit his face as he saw the star lead him to the light. The darkness began to melt. Soon he was falling, falling into the sun. 

************************************************************************

HAHHAHHAHAHAH another cliffie! But think of it this way………HAHAHHAHAHA cliffie!


	4. halfdead

Heya…just to clear things up. Um…u'll see, well actually u'll read, but anyway. So this chapter explains everything. I think. Well at least the last chapter.     Sorry if I confused u squishy! And other people I confused. 

**********************************************************************

            "Legolas," Aragorn called softly. "Come on Legolas you have to wake up." 

            The elf moaned and rolled over.  Aragorn held the shaking elf in his arms tightly. He had been unconscious and shaking for at least and hour. Legolas had screamed for him not to go. Not to leave him alone. He had murmured about the dark. At times the he sobbed and other times he shook violently.  He screamed his name jolting Aragorn from his daydreaming. 

            "Legolas I'm right here!" Aragorn screamed. His friends screams cut into his heart, but he would not wake. Legolas began to writhe and moan. His body quivered with fear. Tears leaked from his closed blue eyes. 

            Aragorn could do nothing for the elf accept make sure his body was warm. Aragorn covered Legolas in his cloak. The ranger shook away his tears and grabbed the elf tighter. Aragorn's eyes got heavy and his head dropped onto his chest. Aragorn jolted himself upright and miserably thought about sleep. Aragorn fell onto Legolas' should fast asleep. 

            "ADA!" Legolas screamed in his sleep. His body twisted violently. Aragorn's eyes slammed open. His breathing was quick and he grabbed Legolas tightly as soon as he felt him twisting. _Wake up mellon-nin! _Aragorn begged silently, tears trickling down his cheeks. _You have too. _ "It's not real!" The elf screamed. "It's not real!" 

            "No it's not!" Aragorn said loudly. "It's a dream, you're asleep!" 

            Legolas murmured violently. The elf was sweating and his hands were clammy. His pulse was unsteady and slow. Legolas moaned. 

            "Shush," Aragorn whispered. "S'alright." 

            "Ada," Legolas moaned. 

            "Yes Legolas you'll see him again." Aragorn said comfortingly. _I'll bet my life on it. _Aragorn sighed and tucked the edges of the blanket around the elf's body. Aragorn lay his head down on Legolas shoulder and rested his eyes for a moment. _Only a moment._ He thought. Legolas moaned quietly and wiggled a little. Aragorn stayed fast asleep. For a little while both of them slept peacefully. 

            Legolas jolted awake with a violent cry of "ARAGORN!"

            Aragorn woke up as well, "I'm here Legolas!" 

 Legolas breathed in and out violently. "You were dead." Legolas whispered. Tears bloomed in his blue eyes. "You were dead!" Legolas buried his face in his knees and wrapped himself in his arms. 

            "It was a dream." Aragorn insisted. He un balled the elf and gently placed him against the wall. "I'm not dead." 

            "Sure?" Legolas asked. He looked like a child who had a bad dream. 

            Aragorn smiled comfortingly. "Do I look dead?" 

            Legolas playfully sniffed the air And made a face. "Well you sure smell like a human." 

            Aragorn gave him a light swat on the head. Even in his weakened state Legolas dodged the blow. "And you smell like a prissy elf." 

            "Muscle mass," Legolas retorted. 

            "Dim elf," 

            "Baby,"

            "girly," 

            "Ugly!" 

            "FAT!"

            "Dirrrrrrrrrty." Legolas sneered. Aragorn scooted away. 

            "I don't want to know what goes through your mind you pervy elf!" 

            Legolas laughed and winced. "Don't make me laugh. Hurts." 

            Aragorn's shoulders slumped. It pained him to see Legolas like this, but he was truly helpless. All he could do was hope they reached Rivendale soon. 

            "Aragorn." Legolas said softly. "Forgive me mellon-nin." 

            "For what?" Aragorn asked puzzled.

            "For leaving you." 

             Aragorn hugged the elf tightly. "It was a dream. I am not dead. I will never leave you behind." 

            Legolas sniffled a little. "Oh Estel." 

            "Do you want to talk about your dream?" Aragorn asked, pulling away. 

            Legolas shook his head, and then nodded. "Just one part." Aragorn nodded for him to continue. "Well I was sitting in the dark. I wasn't just in the dark, it was like a void. Kinda like being trapped. Anyway I heard this voice, but it wasn't the first time I'd heard it.

            "When you had that fever, I thought you would never wake up form that dream. And then I heard this voice. She sounded like Galadriel, except her voice was younger, less powerful. She said don't die on me love." 

            Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think she was a delusion?" 

            Legolas shook his head. "I'm positive she was real. She said also that Sigath was looking for her, I don't understand why though." Legolas sighed. "She spoke to me again in the dream. This time she spoke to me, she said that I was trapped in the dream form fear; she kept insisting that the Myandrail would get me out. I don't understand."

            "Nor do I," Aragorn said. "Ada told me stories of a man, I think his name was Silglyn. But Ada told me that he, he had a gift." Aragorn shook his head. 'I can't remember it." 

            Leoglas sighed. "I suppose we should be on the move again." 

            Aragorn simply nodded. He put out their dwindling fire and made sure Legolas had as many layers on as he could. Legolas protested against the human mothering him, but He grudgingly was silent. Once the human was satisfied they crawled out of their snowy hole and onto the freezing mountain. The wind was suffocating and the snow was sharp as glass. 

            Slowly they began to walk through the snow. Legolas leaned on Aragorn, and the ranger used the elf's natural abilities to walk on snow to move faster himself. Legolas focused on moving forward and oddly was thinking about sitting in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate. _Eru how I want chocolate. _The elf thought wistfully. 

*********************************************************************

            As they walked on it seemed to get colder and the grey sky blackened. Aragorn covered his face with his hand and looked over at Legolas. He looked like he was fairing well. "Legolas!" He shouted. "Do you want to stop for the night?" 

            The elf shook his head resolutely. "I'm fine." Aragorn looked unconvinced, but he was doing alright himself so they kept going. Aragorn shivered in spite of himself. It would get much colder before dawn. Legolas didn't look like he even felt the cold. Instead he began to move faster. The dark green cloak billowed around his slim figure and his hair assumed a shape of its own. Aragorn clung onto Legolas arm and worked to keep up with the elf's pace. 

            After at least three hours of it Aragorn fell into a snow bank to catch his breath. His arm was still locked with Legolas'. When he fell into the snow the elf was pulled down into the bank as well. Legolas emerged from the snow with snow all over his face. Aragorn laughed. Legolas fixed him with an embarrassed stare, "That's not funny!" 

            Legolas nestled into the snow smugly and then asked, "Have you got any food?" 

            Aragorn grimaced, he reached carefully into his pack and produced a cloth wrapped square. "Lembas?" 

            Legolas hungrily grabbed the square and unwrapped it. He broke it in half and crammed the half in his left hand into his mouth and handed the other to Aragorn. 

            "What about water?" Aragorn asked sadly. Legolas looked at him like he had gone insane. "What?" 

            Legolas dipped his hand into the snow and daintily shoved the snow in his mouth. 

            "Oh." Aragorn said quickly. "I knew that." Legolas gave him a look. "I was just making sure you knew it!" Legolas rolled his eyes. The human fell back into the snow bank weakly. 

            "Do you need to rest?" Legolas asked kindly. "We could stop for a while-"

            "No!" Aragorn said quickly, "I don't think I'll be sleeping for a long time." 

            Legolas mellowed and nodded. "At least I'll be up with you." 

            Aragorn smiled, "You need to worry about yourself a bit more, Legolas. That dream thing really shook you"

 Legolas looked shocked. Then his content mask slipped back into place. "I thought I was a better actor." 

The elf's joking tone didn't fool Aragorn for a second, "You can't pretend with me elf." 

Legolas put on a small smile. It almost masked the elf's inner turmoil. _I can pretend with anyone, mellon-nin. _ "We should keep moving." Legolas swiftly got to his feet and wrapped cloak around his slim body. He stepped out of the bank of snow and into the wind tunnel of icy snow. He flinched, but quickly masked it and walked on. 

Aragorn sighed and followed the elf. 

*********************************************************************

            After hours of walking Aragorn finally noticed something very strange, he was walking on snow. Either the snow was so icy that it was freezing under him and becoming icy. Or Something else even odder was going on.  "Legolas!" He called. 

            The elf turned around to face him. His face was pale and haggard. There were dark circles under his eyes. Aragorn had assumed that when the sky was gray it was day, when it turned black it was night. Since their last break the sky had lightened and now was dark again. "What?" He called back. 

            "Can we stop?" 

            Legolas looked uncertain, but promptly nodded. Aragorn quickly dug another little den in the snow and crawled in. Legolas followed. 

            Once they were both comfortable and inside Aragorn dug around in his pack for the flint and stone he had used to make a fire before and looked up at Legolas with a horrible expression on his face. 

            "What is it?!" Legolas asked urgently, his friends face worried him. 

            "I can't find the flint." 

            Both of them were silent. Finally Legolas spoke up, "Maybe I can use the Myandrail-"

            "Not on your life, Legolas!" Aragorn yelled cutting him off. "I won't have you hurt yourself!"

            "We don't have a choice." Legolas said harshly.  Aragorn's face fell. Hurt reflected in his blue eyes. "We'll freeze if I don't." he said softly. Aragorn simply nodded. The lack of support from Aragorn put the elf on edge. He nervously closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Myandrail." He whispered in an accent Aragorn did not recognize. The air around the elf flamed red and the light flaired from inside him. 

            He cupped his hands and a small fire sprung forth. He carefully set it down onto the snow and crossed his fingers. The fire burned steadily, fed on the snow.  Both of them sat there starring dully at the fire, both of them unable to sleep.  

**********************************************************************

well that's all folks! Yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk. 


End file.
